Shut It Down
by mercymia
Summary: Mercedes goes out to the club one night and can't stop looking at a particular blonde man sitting on at the bar. AU


**AN: So I had decided to not write anymore smut, but I found this on my computer from while ago and I just thought it was so good that I had to share, so here you go :) Review please! **

* * *

><p>Mercedes downed her shot and looked over again at the tall, blonde man seated across the bar from her. She really wanted him to ask her to dance, to talk to her, to look at her, but he seemed like he never would. She figured she was going to have to approach him and with that thought she took another shot. This man, sitting not even 20 feet from her, seemed perfect and made her more nervous than anyone had ever. She had seen him at the bar as soon as she walked in. His blond hair seeming to shimmer in the club lights, his piercing emerald eyes scanning the dance floor; he truly left her speechless. He looked tall, at least six feet; his athletic built had her knees weak, she could see his 6 pack clinging to his shirt. His outfit showed that he had simple, but stylish taste. He wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, with a short sleeve V-neck black shirt, with a pair of white Nike's with a black check. His black watch was nice, on the large side, but not too showy. She was impressed at how fast he caught her attention in the dark lights of the club, but then again he was gorgeous. She had watched his as he walked around the club and eventually make his way back to his spot at the bar. He looked like he was determined to find something specific, which surprised Mercedes because he could have any girl he wanted. She looked down the bar again, enhanced, as he scanned the crowd again. Suddenly his eyes made eye contact with her and she felt her cheeks begin to flush. She wanted to quickly glance away, like she hadn't been staring, but she was and he had caught her. He gave her a simple smile and she gave one weakly back. It was all she could do; he stole the breath from her lungs. Finally Mercedes was able to tear her eyes away and she looked back at the bar tender, signaling for another shot. The bartender raised her eye brow at Mercedes and Mercedes gave the signal again.<p>

"Don't you think you want to slow down? It's only 12:30, the club doesn't close for another hour and a half, there's no need to get smashed now." Mercedes looked at the petite girl serving drinks and had the urge to slap her. _Who the hell was she to tell me my limits?_

"I'm fine, I need another shot."

"Make that two," Santana said as she slid in the spot next to her.

"Three," said Brittney as she went on the other side of Mercedes. The bartender just shrugged her shoulders and made them their three shots of tequila, accompanied with lime for the chaser. The trio took their shots at the same time, followed with an exhale, feeling the burn of the alcohol down their throats.

"That hit the spot," smiled Santana. Mercedes starting to feel the buzz her fifth shot was giving her gave her a goofy grin with a nod.

"Girl, we've been here for thirty minutes, are you already smashed?" questioned Brittney.

"Nahhhhhh, I'm fine, just a little buzzed."

Santana raised one her penciled eyebrows at her, "Spill Cedes, the only reason you would be getting buzzed this fast is because there is something messing with your mind." Mercedes wanted to deny it and forget about the man sitting at the end of the bar, but the alcohol at taken control of her verbal filter.

"That man, at the end of the bar, is super attractive and I want him." she said with a sappy smile.

"Well then, go get him," encouraged Brittney.

"That's easy for you to say, miss blondie. Every guy has had their eyes on you since we entered this place. You should go get him, you would make pretty blonde children." Mercedes said with a bite at the end of it. She hadn't meant to sound mean, but the tequila was having more of an effect on her than she anticipated. Brittney looked at her with loving eyes, ignoring her drunken friend's tone.

"Mercedes, you're freaking gorgeous. You're looking for a dance, not marriage. Just buy him a drink and see what happens."

"What would I even get him?"

"I think I saw him with some type of whiskey drink earlier, but I could be wrong—it's dark in here. It doesn't matter though; if it's free a guy will take it." Mercedes thought about taking Brittney's suggestion, but decided against it. This man was having too much of an effect on her and she was bound to do something stupid. Mercedes decided she should leave before she decided to act on her instinct to pounce on the man and beelined for the door. She moved a little slow due to the 5 shots in her system, so Santana was in front of her before she even cleared the bar area

"Sananta, I have to go!"

"No you don't! Why are you so scared of that guy?" Mercedes eyes found the Greek god again.

_Oh God, I'm staring_. Mercedes moved her eyes away from the man at the bar, for the millionth time that night, and turned her attention to her two best friends. She really had no idea why he had the effect he did. Deciding she couldn't answer she gave them a sigh and a pout.

"Let's go dance," Brittney yelled as she grabbed Mercedes hand. The tequila and the fact that she needed something to get her mind off the mystery man made her comply.

As soon as she stepped on the dance floor "Rose Red" started playing and she loved the rhythm, so she decided to let lose a little bit. She moved her hips to the beat, swinging her hair around like she didn't have a care in the world. She moved, loving the feeling of her dress moving against her body. She knew she looked fine. In her strapless navy blue dress, with a cream waist band she felt unstoppable…normally. The dress was a little classier than most club outfits, but to her it was comfortable, but still clung to her showing her body off. She had turned down many guys in this dress, so she wondered what was stopping her from talking to the man at the bar. She glanced over in his direction again and his piercing emerald eyes met hers and she almost passed out. She turned her attention back to Brittney who was now dancing with some Asian guy. Brittney didn't really seem to like dancing with people, but this guy seemed like he could keep up with her. She was probably the best dancer Mercedes had even met and probably would meet. She was a master at all forms: modern, ballet, jazz, hip-hop, and probably a few Mercedes had never even heard of, so it took a lot for her to dance with someone one who sucked. Mercedes watched as he did a pop-and-lock move for her which not only impressed Britney, but made her laugh. She reciprocated a move which seem to equally impress him and Mercedes watched as a mini-dance battle formed between the two. Mercedes gave Brittney a thumb up and went back to dancing with herself. She did a quick glance at the guy at the bar and noticed some blond chick talking to the man. Her heart sank. This girl seemed like the Barbie to his Ken and Mercedes suddenly lost all the confidence she had been trying to build up that night.

She felt Santana tap her shoulder and turned around to face her. Santana pulled her closer to dance and as soon as they were close enough, Santana started talking to her.

"Why don't you go talk to that guy? He's hot!" Mercedes raised her eyebrow at her and just shook her head no.

"Why not? He keeps looking over here!"

"Yeah to probably look at you or Brittney, did you just see that girl who just hit on him?"

"Yeah, and did you see him turn her down?"

Mercedes had tried not to pay attention to the man's interaction with the girl, "Now why would he do that?"

"Probably so he could keep staring at you." Mercedes looked a little shock and looked back to see Santana was right. Not only was he still looking in her direction, but the blond girl was gone.

"That still doesn't mean he wants me."

"Fine, I'll prove it." Santana marched over to where the guy was sitting, with a sassy hair flip for added emphasis. The man looked a little caught off guard, but gave her a small smile. Even though he was talking to Santana, she felt her heart do a little flip. His smile, even though it was small, was perfect. It lit up the entire room making everything seem dimmer and darker. She watched as Santana pulled out all her tricks: the flirty love taps, playing with her hair, licking her lips, the works. She watched Santana nod her head and turn around. Mercedes held her breath, expecting Santana to tell her she was going home with him. There was something about Santana that drove men crazy. Mercedes would admit that she knew she was beautiful, but Santana, on the other hand, had the power to get any man she wanted with ease.

"He didn't want this." Mercedes was shocked again, for the second time that night. Santana Lopez got turned down, it didn't make sense.

"You're lying; you probably have his number in your bra."

"You can check for yourself." Santana leaned over to give Mercedes access. Mercedes contemplated it for a second, but then decided it wouldn't be best to do a boob check in the middle of the dance floor.

"I believe you…I guess. I still don't think I'm going to talk to him."

"Mercedes, its one guy... You look fine tonight and if he turns you down, he's dumb and blind." Mercedes breathed in deeply and shook her head as she walked over to the bar with some magically found confidence.

"He's almost done with his drink," she heard Santana call. Mercedes took a small mental note of what she said and sat down. She order another shot of tequila and downed it as fast as possible. The bar tender eyed her, waiting for her to order again. She breathed in and pushed her nerves aside for a spilt second.

"Can I order a shot of whiskey for the guy sitting over there? The one with the blond hair?" The bar tender gave her a nod as Mercedes slid the money across the counter. She watched in anticipation as the bar tender made the drink, tapped on the guy's shoulder, handed him the drink and then point over to Mercedes. Mercedes felt her cheeks redden and looked away ashamed. She couldn't believe she went through it and decided she couldn't handle the rejection and went to get up and leave the club. But when she turned around, the man was standing in front of her. _Did he run over here?_

"You were going to leave without letting me thank you for the drink?" he gave her a smirk and Mercedes felt her body shake. She didn't know what to say; here this man was, practically a god, smirking at her.

"Uhhhh, yes?" she stammered over her words.

"Well that's kind of rude." He seemed serious and then gave her a full smile that took Mercedes breath away. She tried to think of something clever to say, but the confident, outspoken girl that she normal was disappeared. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. She didn't know what to do so she went to get up. He seemed confused so he didn't respond when she pushed past him.

Mercedes walked out the club and let the cool air rush over her. She realized Santana was her ride and went to go back into the club to tell her she was going leave. She hadn't seen him follow her, so she was surprised when she turned around and he was there again.

"Running away again?"

Mercedes just looked at him, poker faced. She didn't know what she was feeling—excited, scared, embarrassed…but she knew what she wanted and it was him. Running into him let her feel his body and it felt glorious and that was through clothes. Her body tingled from the electricity that his body gave her.

"Will you at least come back in and have a dance with me?" He held his hand out to her and she took it, without a word. She had been trying to fight it, but he kept perusing her….and really, what harm would one dance do. As he led her back into the club, she figured she focused on her breathing and hoped it was a good song that came on next.

_**These girls ain't got nothing on you… **_

Mercedes felt her face light up at the sound of the song. It was her favorite Drake song, probably ever. Whatever insecurity she had been feeling before was out the window and she pulled the man behind her. He was caught off guard, but recovered smoothly behind her, placing his hand on her hips. She reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her. She pushed her ass into his crotch and she grinded her hips to the beat of the music. The man leaned into her and tried to match her speed. His head leaned into the nook of her neck and she felt his hot breath on her. She shivered at his touch, but continued to sway to the beat. The song continued for another minute and Mercedes loved every second of it. His body felt nice against hers and when he began rubbing his hands up and down her thighs she almost lost it, but she kept her cool – she didn't even know his name. The way he felt against her was just too good. She had silently decided to give him her number before the night was over. She pushed a little harder against him and heard him gasp for air. She smirked at the thought of taking his breath away. She looked over at Santana who was dancing with a tall, brown hair kid. He seemed a little lost when it came to rhythm, but Santana controlled the situation. Brittney was still dancing with the Asian and she seemed to be enjoying herself and by enjoying herself Mercedes meant making out like two horny teenagers in the middle of the dance floor. A kiss on her neck brought Mercedes back to the man dancing behind her. Her knees shook as she felt his lips caress her skin. All the nervousness she had felt earlier had disappeared and she was feeling like herself again; confident, sexy, and in control. The way he seemed desperate to touch as much as possible made it seem that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. She let him kiss her a few more times before she decided she couldn't wait anymore and grabbed his hand and led him out the club.

"Where are we-"

"No questions," Mercedes said without turning around, the man she was dragging just followed along. She quickly hailed a cab and she got it. The man just stood on the curb, waiting for her to direct him. She scooted back to the door.

"Are you coming in?" The man smiled at her and climbed in. Mercedes told the driver her address and went to put her seatbelt on. The man slide in closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh. She never thought that at the beginning of the night she would be taking a complete stranger back to her house, but there was something about this guy that made her body need him. The man who drove her crazy seemed to get the hint and he started kissing her shoulder, finding his way back to her neck. He sucked lightly on it, nibbling occasionally. Mercedes had to stifle the moan that was about to escape her mouth. He slid his hand in between her thighs, placing some pressure in her clit. The awkward position they were sitting in or the fact that they were in a cab didn't matter. The man seemed determined to make her melt. As he was reaching to maneuver her underwear the cab driver stopped and informed them that they were there. She handed the cab driver $30 informing him to keep the change and she hurried into her apartment building, the mystery man hot on her heels. She entered the building and went to the elevator, where luckily there was no one.

The mystery man pushed Mercedes against the wall and went back to attacking her neck. Mercedes wanted to push him away, there were probably video cameras in the elevator, but he felt so good that she just couldn't stop him. Mercedes was getting ready to rip the shirt off his body when she heard the ding of the elevator signaling they were at her floor. They exited the elevator and Mercedes lead her to her apartment. The thought that he could very well be a serial killer crossed her mind and she stopped for a moment before she opened her door. She turned around and faced him staring into his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he looked truly concerned, "we can stop; I don't have to walk in there right now. I'll turn around and leave, but I would need your number." He gave her another one of his dazzling smiles and Mercedes twisted the door knob. The fact that he would walk away is she wanted him to made her want him that much more. She walked backwards into her house, gesturing with her finger for him to follow him to come. She left the lights off, not remembering if she cleaned and not wanting to be too embarrassed. She found her room and opened the door. It was lighter than the rest of the house due to the fact her huge window let in moonlight. He stopped and stared at her in the moonlight and she suddenly became self-conscious, and bowed her head. He closed the distance between them and took his chin in his hand and lifted it to look at him.

"You're gorgeous," was all he said before he trapped her mouth in a kiss. Mercedes body tensed and then relaxed into his kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of her lip begging for entrance which she granted. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt tagging at it to be pulled over his head. He reluctantly broke the kiss to remove the shirt and then went right back to kissing her. He felt around her back for the zipper to her dress and started pulling it down. She pushed him onto her bed and finished undoing his dress. He kicked off his socks and shoes. He sat up quickly as he watched her slide out of her dress. She was happy she went with the bra and underwear she did. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the black lace thong she was wearing. She kicked off her heels and went to straddle him. He pushed his face in her breast and she grinded his crotch. She could feel his erection through his jeans and Mercedes couldn't wait until he was deep inside her. Her breath hitched has his right hand found his way back to her clit. He rubbed it through the underwear, moving at a quickened pace. She began to moan and realized she needed to know something.

"What's your name?"

He paused for a second, giving her a look of why.

With a seductive smile, "I just need to know what I was going to scream out when you make me cum." Mercedes felt his body tense a little and saw his eyes roll slightly.

"Sam," he moaned. Mercedes gave a proud look, happy of the affect she was having on him.

But he seemed to recover quickly and flipped her around, laying her gently down next to him. Mercedes let out a little scream, with a soft giggle. His eyes, clouded with lust pierced into hers.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked with an adoring look.

"Mercedes," she said with a sweet smile and soft sigh.

"Mercedes," he repeated, gazing dreamily into her eyes. Mercedes stared into his eyes, feeling warmth in her soul. What was happening? They only knew each other's name, but Mercedes could feel the connection they had...or maybe it was the tequila. Either way, it scared her and excited her all at the same time.

He leaned in slowly to kiss her; Mercedes leaned over to meet his lip, feeling herself being pulled in closer by his arms. Then with a flick of the wrist he undid her bra and threw it to the side. He began kissing her body, moving down between her breasts, meanwhile hooking his index fingers around her lace underwear pulling them down. He stood up for a second, leaving Mercedes naked and vulnerable, but somehow feeling safe. He removed his jeans and it was now Mercedes turn to have her eyes jump outside of her head. His erection was so prominent in his boxers; she tensed a little at the slight of how big he was. She let out a slight gasp and her body tingled with expectation.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll go slow," he said with a knowing smile.

Mercedes bit her lip in acknowledgement. He leaned back down and started kissing up her thighs; Mercedes back arched in anticipation. He readjusted her legs to give him more access and traced the inside of her with his tongue, but never hitting a spot long enough for her to enjoy it. He was teasing her and even though it turned her on, she was also so aroused it hurt. Finally he forced two fingers into her center, quickly followed by his mouth on her clit. Mercedes body shivered when his mouth made contact with her and she almost came right then and there. He started slowly, pumping his fingers and the same pace his tongue was moving. He inserted a third finger causing her to let out a soft moan and tighten her grip on the sheets. Suddenly his mouth was no longer on her and she looked up confused.

"I want you to look at me," he growled causing Mercedes to become even wetter. She just nodded her head and he went back to work, keeping eye contact. She had never been so intimate with a one night stand. Usually it was avoiding eye contact and no full on kisses, it was about pleasure and leaving, but this man…Sam was different. He quickened the pace, pushing deeper into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. She forced herself to look at him, trying to resist the urge the lean her head back and cry out. His emerald green eyes stayed on her at all times and she felt herself beginning to climax. She began to whimper and he began to thrust faster. She began riding his fingers forcing him to pump harder and faster, as her moans became louder and louder. Sam's tongue worked wonders and when he began sucking on her clit ….she couldn't hold back anymore. She came hard against his fingers as he kept pumping even though her climax was beginning to dissipate. He kissed his way back up to her body, going back to the sweet spot on her neck. At like that she was ready for another round. She reached into the table located next to her bed and pulled out a condom.

She gently pushed his shoulder to signal for him to get back on his back. She pulled off his boxers and began to stroke his cock. She ripped the condom packet open with her teeth and placed it in her mouth. She used her mouth to unroll the condom over his member, moving as slow as she comfortable could. The moan he let out was enough to let her know that he was enjoying what she was doing. Once it was unrolled she started pumping her mouth over his cock, using her hand to help out. She started a steady rhythm and began moaning while sucking, causing his body to shiver.

"Mercedes..." he breathed out, she just moaned again trying to signal that it was okay, but when she felt his hand on her, she removed her mouth, slightly confused.

"I want to cum inside you." Her body shivered at the deepness of his voice. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command, and Mercedes was happy to oblige. She laid on her back as Sam guided his tip to her opening, slowly easing himself in. She winced at his width, but after a few more moments of him pushing inside of her, she wanted more. He slowly pulled himself out and began to enter her again, a little faster. She grabbed onto her sheets as he began to pick up his pace again.

"Oh…feels..so..good," she moaned out as he pushed harder. He leaned down and captured her mouth into another kiss. Mercedes tried her best to put effort into the kiss, but him being inside her caused her mind to go to mush.

"Oh…Sam, harder." She felt as he thrust himself harder into her and she began to whimper into him.

"You like that Cedes?" he questioned.

"Yes….Yes Sam, I love it," her moans getting louder with every thrust. He kept pushing, harder and faster and Mercedes was losing her mind.

"Don't stop…just don't stop."

Sam sent her a smirk, "Look at me Cedes, look." It took every ounce of energy to face him and keep her eyes open as he brought her to another orgasm. Her stomach muscles tensed as her legs began to shake. He leaned over a kissed her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on his bottom lips as her body began to shake from the orgasm. She felt him cum as her body vibrated.

When they were both done riding the end of their climax, he removed himself from her and removed the condom, tossing it into the trash can next to the bed. Mercedes expected him to get up and leave; instead he leaned back down and brought her into another passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and snuggled up behind her. Mercedes welcomed the warmth of his body, but was confused. Normally this is when the guy left; the only time cuddling after sex was when you were in a relationship with someone. Mercedes had definitely sobered up by this point, but decided to blame the tequila for not telling him to go. Sam was fine and she though she felt something with him. Sue her if she wanted to pretend their relationship was real for one night. So she pressed her body into his and let the feeling of his heartbeat lull her to sleep, knowing she wouldn't regret this in the morning.


End file.
